fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 2: Chapter 5
Tommy I drove an ax into another zealot’s head, kicking back two more approaching idiots. Their numbers were thinning, but I was starting to feel it. Cam spoke into my receiver. “The Dragon Riders and Queen Buffy are dead, but Caulk and Ghost are out of the fight. It’s just you and me on the battlefield, Tommy. Are you up to this?” First Caulk and now Ghost? We were dropping like flies, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to join them. I still had unfinished business. No more going easy. I slammed my ax into a zealot’s head and stepped back. All my pent up pain started to rise to the surface, black as my eyes. CRAAAWLING IIIIN MY SKIIIIIN… Black wings sprouted from my back, my own human blood splattering across the battlefield as my skin turned red. THESE WOOUNDS THEY WIILLL NOT HEEEAAAAAL… The Tit Demon had awoken. I laughed into the air and flapped my wings. The peons looked terrified for a change. “...it’s a DEMON!” one of them screamed. “AHFUCK YOUUUUUU!!” I screamed in my demonic voice, before tearing a hole in between dimensions and pulling out my pitchfork. I threw it down onto the field, and they all burst into flames. I pulled my pitchfork out of the ground and flew at a group of zealots who were frozen stiff in fear. “DIE!” I cackled before throwing my pitchfork onto the ground once again. But this time...there was no fire. Something stopped my hellfire. I flew into my air and looked around. Suddenly, my head felt strange, and I felt like I had shit my pants. My demonic powers were leaving me. I flew to the ground and closed my eyes. I needed to focus. I tried so hard…and got so far… My demonic powers slowly began to return to me. But in the end, it doesn’t even matter… I shouted in anger and swung my pitchfork around me, slicing through the body parts of zealots to my left and right. The next few minutes were blurs. All I truly remember is killing as many zealots and elites as I could until none remained near me. Suddenly, a voice echoed into my head. “Interesting. Your demonic nature means I can’t completely control your actions like the others.” I knew the voice instantly. “Get out here and face me right now, The Pussy Demands!” “Oh very clever, did your slut mother teach you how to make insults?” he said again. How DARE he. I flew high into the air and scoured the battlefield. “You stupid fucking asshole shit!” “You know, Tommy, I could tell you something that would turn your world upside down. But you’ll have to find me first.” “When I find you, I’ll turn YOU inside fucking out!” I flew from each coast, looking through the dead and the still fighting, cutting through as many as I could in my search. Where was he? And what was his secret? “AHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUU!!! MOMMY NEDDER NOT A PROSTITOOT!” I screamed, my pain powering my every shot. Just then I could feel him. I looked up to a nearby cliff, and he stood with his arms crossed. I immediately flew up to him, aiming my pitchfork at his neck. “TAKE. IT. BACK.” The center tine was poking the soft flesh of his throat, and yet he still didn’t say anything. “Your mother had another child, Tommy. And you know him.” He said, smiling. He moved to my side and whispered in my ear. I fell to my knees. I couldn’t cry, I was so angry. Too angry to cry. “AHFUCK YOU!” I said, springing up and stabbing his legs. He didn’t show any pain, but I didn’t care. I stabbed through his arm and twisted the fork. He laughed and pulled my pitchfork out of his arm. “You’re not human right now, but you’re emotional. That’s all I need to sap your strength.” With the same hand, he crushed it. He hit me with his free hand so hard I thought I might lose a tooth. I fell back to my knees. “For Dany.” He hit me again in the throat. “For Dany.” He hit me so hard I couldn’t stand. “For Dany.” He took my wings in his hands. “FOR MICHAEL HUNT!” he roared, as he tore them from my back. Pain shot through my body as I fell down. My skin turned back to its pale complexion. I lost. Just like Caulk and just like Ghost. I lost. I wanted to stand back up and beat him to death with my fists but...I was too weak. He had not only taken my wings...but he told me who my brother was. I was better off dead. The Dragon lifted his arm up once more. “For D-” he started to say before he was hit in the face by a metal hammer. He fell from the cliff and into the rocks below, dust flying into the air as he crashed down. I turned to see Cam, holding an ethereal, black banhammer and covered in blood. “Tommy, are you alright?” he asked, helping me to my feet. I fell back down to the ground as soon as he let me go. “No, Cam. I have a brudder…’ Cam looked at me with surprise. He didn’t know the worst part. “…and my brudder. It’s-” “No. I’m sorry, Tommy, but I can’t hear this. His attack is in its death throes. He wants us to be weak, so he can control you in a last-ditch effort to beat us.” “Oh I will, Cam. FOR STANNIS!” Suddenly, rocks flew from the cliff as The Dragon levitated into sight, several rocks orbiting around him. Cam took a ready stance, clutching his banhammer firmly. Category:The League Category:Issues